the derp
by djpiggy
Summary: how ditzy doo was found inspierd by my little dashie


CHAPTER 1.  
my life is boring nothing to do. Nothing interesting i have a shit job and my apartment i like watching my little pony i know i know its supposed to be for little girls but i found it interesting . But one thing changed my life. One day i was walking i like to walk very day is a normal but this day was not normal everything was fine but on this walk i saw a little cardboard box i knew i shouldn't be poking around but i did in the box was a mystery how i got there or how SHE got there yes she it was a mlp pony i was surprised at first but then i thought  
i must keep her out of sight anyone else i quickly picked up the box and ran home. When i got home i opened the box and out came a yellowed maned grey filly she stumbled for a bit and the fell on the ground she could not even walk yet so i went to the phone and called my co-worker Lilly. Lilly come to my house i need your help i said when Lilly drove into my driveway with her little beetle volkswagen she got out and i came out of my doorway. What do you need? asked Lilly now im going to show you something do not freak please i picked up the cardboard box and moved it aside behind was a little pony. WOW said lilly what are we going to do with her i said WE? you mean you this is not my problem call me if u need help mut i have nothing to do with this said Lilly she drove off.

CHAPTER 2.  
so its been 4 days and i still don't know what to do with her here in Ireland there wasn't much to do like i said Lilly wasn't irish she moved here from America a few months i screwed up i lost my job apparently fighting in the office was and instant termination i wasn't my fault my other co-worker James were arguing and then he punched me in the eye and to make a long story short that's how i got into my bosses office i asked whos getting fired?  
my boss said you're the one thats getting fired he said so... long story short and i'm fired. I walked ran into the living room and heard giggling come back here little one! i said i looked behind the couch...nothing i looked under the coffee table and guess who i found a giggling little filly i picked her up and carried her to the bath along the way she was screaming NO! NO! NO! little one you gotta take a bath i said i put her in the tub the water was about knee high for her all she did was run around in the bath screaming NO! NO! NO!  
i sat her down and gave her a rubber duck she looked at it and giggled she started to splash the duck in the pool making a big splash of water getting a bit of my shirt wet i told her to sit calm down i washed her mane and let her play in the bath for a while then i took her out and dried her and put her on the couch. today i called Lilly because if i kept the filly i needed a name what about ditzy? said Lilly ya or ditzy doo! i said ditzy doo thats a great name said Lilly  
and she left in her car. I woke up in the night and found ditzy right next to my bed saying UH! UH! UH! like she was about to try and fail to jump on the bed she had her hind legs on the ground and her front on the side of the bed the bed was small and she was small so i picked her up and put her next to me i guess she had a nightmare or something.

CHAPTER 3.

Ditzy is 6 years old now and its her birthday tomorrow well i actually don't really know when her birthday is soo i decided it was going to be on the day i named her so back to the point i was wondering if i should bake a cake or buy one i decided to make one because i knew ditzy would like to watch me make it. Today is Ditzy's birthday and we made a cake and her gift from me is a container of soap and a bubble blower she had a great time just blowing bubbles she blew bubbles all day the container was almost out of soap i'll get some dish soap for her tomorrow. Today is moving day i'm moving into a REAL home and not a apartment it has 2 stories 3 bedrooms and a big living room for Ditzy to play in. Its christmas in a two weeks and me and ditzy are getting the ornaments up and i just bought a tree Ditzy always likes christmas. so its christmas day and my brother came over for the summer he already knows about Ditzy my brothers name is thomas Ditzy loves mail i don't know why but she does


End file.
